


Oh Poop

by MagnetMaeg



Series: The Shitty Adventures of Sean McGuire [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Fic, Shit posting, he gets arrested, this is just a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Sean takes the fall for the boys in town. Probably for the hundredth time or so.





	Oh Poop

" _SEAN_ ," there's a male voice on the other side of the door. The man being called out gives an annoyed huff. " _You need to get out of there_ , **now**!" The banging ceases. Sean was too drunk to be able to tell who was yelling at him.

"Jeezos, I knews you boys loved yo're goo'ol boy Sean, but can't a man take a shite in peace?" There is some gurgling sound only a pot of tar should be capable of making followed by,

" _Ohh_ hhh y _ea_ h-" More gurgling persists.

"Jus' hurry your ass up, we need to  _leave_ **now** ,"

"'Ov' alredy sai' tha'-"

"FUCK."

"MANOHMAN, _THAT_ 'S A DOOZIE IF I DO SAY SO M'SELF." He's chuckling now, "I's a fookin, brick, how in the ever loovin' fook did **that** come outta' me?" He's unlatching the outhouse door, and there are about four guns pointed at the drunken man.

"Oh, shite." At once Sean's hands go in the air, one of the lawmen is grabbing him by his jacket, pulling him forward before throwing him face down on the ground.

"Where's the rest of 'em?"

"I donno' woot yoo's talkin' 'bout. I was jus' layin' a brick in there, I've doon note'in' wrong. Honest."

One of them slams the butt of their gun into Sean's lower back. He gives out a grunt.

"Carbine Repeater? Ehh?" He looks up, chuckling, the man who'd stuck him gives a confused expression. He knew what kind of gun just from the back end of it? "Been hit with qui' a few of thos' in me day. I have."

"Shudd up." He's struck again. "And don't move."


End file.
